1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure and design of a timer-controlled automatic soap dispenser for toilet bowl, more specifically, the present invention provides a structure in which the liquid cleaning soap can be squeezed out and mixed with water automatically for cleaning and disinfecting a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet bowls are generally connected to water supply connections, and flushing a toilet bowl can be accomplished automatically or by pressing a handle. However, the stain and the bad odor of a toilet bowl cannot be eliminated by flushing with clean water. The effect from flushing with clean water is usually not remarkable.